This invention relates to framed panel assemblies in general, and most specifically, as disclosed herein in the illustrated embodiments thereof, to windows and the like which can be added to existing windows to improve the capability of the window to provide insulation from the outside weather. Such panel assemblies are commonly called storm windows, and may be installed either on the inside or outside of a building.
Some previous storm windows have the disadvantage that they must be installed as original equipment on the building or replace the entire window and frame; or sometimes the glazing must be removed separately from the frame. Exemplary of these storm windows are those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,815 issued to Potter and in 4,184,297 issued to Casamayor.
In my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,020, I disclose a storm window having a frame contiguous therewith, and a retainer strip so sized and configured that retainer means on the retainer snaps into retainer means on the frame to hold the storm window to the retainer by means of continuous joinder of the storm window frame to the retainer about the perimeter of the storm window frame. The retainer strip is configured for concurrent attachment to the frame of an existing window in a building, thus attaching the entire assemblage to the existing window in such a way as to improve the insulating properties of the overall window unit.
While the window assemblages disclosed in my previously referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,020 are highly effective and useful, this invention provides still further improvements in my designs of window assemblages, to make the windows stronger and to give them even greater capabilities of insulating a window area from outside weather.